


惊梦

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Summary: 青玉案同系列滴突发番外
Relationships: 羊凡 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	惊梦

高杨躺在被里，觉得难耐极了。  
小半个月前别了家里，临行前还向黄子讨来一个黏腻腻的吻，面贴着面小声的叮嘱，殷红的嘴唇一张一合。  
他当夜挑起盖头时，溜圆的眼往上瞧。  
“你眼里乘了酒……”  
高杨有点熏熏然了，疑心是刚刚喝多了，溢出来了。觉得自己浑身发烫，有些不受控制，拉着他的手捏他的手心，“阿黄，我是你以后的男人。”  
黄子晕乎乎带着凤冠有些难办的点点头。  
“那小少爷……”  
“叫我高杨。”他转过身去倒了交杯酒，黄子露出一副为难的样子。他哪能不知道他不识酒性，只是想看他醉醺醺。一口下去头昏脑涨，黄子脸都皱起来。  
“辣！！！”  
黄子脸上一片红染开来，皱着眉捂着自己咕咕叫的肚子去床上挑枣儿桂圆，高杨摊开手接他吐出来的核，转身丢在桌上，把糕点和水拿给这个可怜的小饿鬼。  
他眯起眼睛来好像是吃饱了，自顾自的爬上床念念有词的说些什么抱怨的话。  
“又不是女人，勒这么紧做什么……”  
三下五除二的把自己脱的只剩下单衣，钻进被窝里。高杨没有办法，只能让下人给他打了一盆水，给黄子把脸上的喜妆洗了，露出蜜色的皮肤来。  
化那么白干嘛，他又不是不知道。  
高杨自己也收拾好上床，想着算了。  
小醉鬼一个咕噜爬起来，看起来还是醉的，眼镜却亮晶晶的。  
“今天我结婚。”  
高杨点点头。  
“你要同我圆房吗？”  
“听、听说与男人做，很、很疼的。”黄子自顾自的嘟嘟囔囔，“我怕疼的，轻一点，轻一点好吗哥哥？”  
高杨接住这软塌塌的一团火，一句哥哥落在高杨耳边燎的火辣，他扯开滑溜溜的最后一层单衣。

“好，我轻一点。”

高杨把自己的衣服也扯了，贴上去黄子却缩起来，摇着头。  
“别别别……”  
“刚刚说要圆房的是你，怎么现在还委屈成这样？”高杨笑着问他，黄子臊的慌，拿手去推他，软绵绵的没什么力气。情急之下还打了个嗝儿，害臊的钻进高杨怀里充死人。

“我、我那是吃饱了……”

高杨拍拍他的脊背，慢慢的吻他脸旁边的头发，黄子看起来小，他要是没准备好，他可以再等等。

“不着急，我们等黄儿缓过来。”

“你、你着急了，就、就来呗。”黄子感觉到腿上热乎乎一团抵着自己，结结巴巴的说，你不是着急了么，还嘴硬。干脆心一横，整个人往床上一倒。  
高杨轻轻的吻上去，黄子也急得缠上来，吻的乱七八糟气喘吁吁。他抵着黄子的额头让他别乱来，又重新吻起来。  
“不舒服。”  
高杨沾着脂膏的手指往热乎乎的地方挤进去，黄子软着身子扭了扭，撒娇似的抬眼看他。眼里湿漉漉的。高杨没有理会仍是拿手指磨他，在里面打转，一点点一点点抚摸，往敏感的小点上刮一下。黄子浑身紧绷，里面咬住他的手指头，吟起来。高杨感觉自己急的滴汗，可黄子看起来不是很适应，手指头都不行，他要是进去不会疼得哭花了脸吗？  
高杨将手拿出来时看见黄子食髓知味的望着他，眼角是比刚才的妆还要媚的红。他扯开自己的最后一件衣服，怎么能让小夫君等他呢？  
黄子顺着高杨的力把腿缠上去，软绵绵的为他打开自己，接纳他。  
黄子把自己交出去，高杨也把自己交出去。  
“乖，”高杨把他的头托起来，“疼了就咬我。”  
黄子含着一包眼泪直接咬上高杨肩膀，疼得他吸气，黄子这样咬他，他待会要还回去的。  
黄子眼泪都掉下来，靠着高杨的肩膀一抽一抽的吸气，浑身打颤，都变作红色从自己身上染到高杨身上了。  
里面咬得紧，高杨舒一口气头皮发麻，使了一点巧劲儿让里面含的更深，不管他哭的打嗝吻他的胸口，小小的两粒耸在胸前，黄子拿手推他，高杨抓住他的手，茧子磨在他只有一点点细茧的手上，他轻轻吻上去。他的阿黄受苦了。  
“元元……”  
高杨轻轻啃他的耳垂。  
黄子受不了这般耳磨鬓厮，浑身发抖，高杨身下也不愿意怜惜他，撞得他喘不匀气，大口大口呼吸着拿头蹭高杨的肩膀求情，好似肩膀上的齿痕不是他咬的。  
“不行了……”  
黄子一脸的泪，呜咽着缠着他，扭着腰要逃偏偏顺了高杨的意钉的更深入。黄子顺着他的牵引把手往前放，环着手指头套弄着，咬着嘴唇就要到了的样子。  
吐着水的前端高杨只要一指就可以堵住，黄子哭着叫出来。  
“高…嗯……哈啊……要……要出来了……”  
高杨不依他，压着他的小夫君让他喊官人，小夫君喘着气喊一句又把人欺负的更狠，黄子以为他不满意，乖顺的他哄他叫什么就叫什么，高杨耳根子红透，又存心想要惹他。最后闹的黄子一脸泪的搂着他骂人。  
高杨觉得自己面上全红了，听见更夫打更已经子时，裤子上一大堆脏的不像话。他翻出随身带的衣服换上，找店小二要了热水，匆匆的去洗了个澡，心里有点恼。

不能再做这种梦了。


End file.
